Resolução
by Xia M
Summary: "E o seu tempo com os Bladebreakers não passaria de memórias bem guardadas, das quais nunca se iria esquecer." Resposta ao desafio "Memória", proposto por Anamatéia. Ficlet/One-shot.


_**N/A: **__Yo! Bem, cá estou eu com a minha resposta ao desafio da Ana. Como não podia deixar de ser, é claro! Será uma fanfic sobre um personagem com o qual não trabalho muito, por isso peço paciência se algo não soar bem. :/_

_Para se situarem na fanfic, esta passa-se no início de G-Revolution, perto da altura em que o Max e o Ray decidem abandonar os Bladebreakers e seguir os seus próprios caminhos. E… acho que por agora é só. Enjoy!~_

_**Advertências: **__Resposta ao desafio "Memória" proposto por Anamatéia. Ficlet/One-shot. Meio angst. Frase inicial retirada do episódio 45: Quebrar o Gelo, da primeira temporada de Beyblade._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**Resolução **_

**-x-**

"_Quando eu estava com os White Tigers era tudo muito diferente. Estava sempre com medo. Não sabia o que era ter o apoio… de uma verdadeira equipa. Não vou deixar que o Kai goze com tudo o que vocês significam para mim!"_

..

Ray acordou sobressaltado com o som da própria voz a ecoar em meio ao seu sonho. Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se, embora o seu coração ainda insistisse em bater depressa. Olhou pela janela e viu o céu escuro da noite, sem qualquer estrela a iluminá-lo, a encará-lo de volta sem qualquer emoção. _Vazio._ Com um novo suspiro, o rapaz virou as costas à janela e sentou-se na beira da cama.

Mais uma vez. Mais uma vez a memória daquele combate o tinha vindo visitar, fazendo-o relembrar sentimentos que ele julgava ter esquecido. Os sentimentos de raiva, traição, confusão e, acima de tudo, tristeza. A tristeza por ter sido traído por um dos seus companheiros, a tristeza por ter sido trocado por uma fera bit maligna e incrivelmente poderosa, e a tristeza por ter sido tão facilmente derrotado na sua missão de proteger a sua equipa. Uma equipa que se tinha tornado quase como família para si.

Já se tinham passado mais de dois anos desde que os Bladebreakers tinham sido formados e, consequentemente, desde que primeiro conhecera os seus amigos. Apesar de no início a sua relação com os restantes membros da equipa ter tido alguns altos e baixos, sobretudo durante o Torneio Asiático, foi junto deles que enfrentou alguns dos seus piores momentos e foi também com a ajuda deles que os conseguiu ultrapassar. A sua equipa significava tudo para si, pois tinha sido com eles que aprendera o que era realmente fazer parte de uma equipa.

Ray abanou a cabeça, um pouco arrependido das palavras contidas nos seus pensamentos e memórias. Não era como se os seus amigos de infância tivessem sido maus companheiros, nada disso. Era apenas… que eles esperavam demasiado dele, numa altura em que ele não podia dar nem metade do que eles queriam.

Assim que o avô de Lee o tinha escolhido como o novo dono do bit White Tiger, que tinha ficado claramente decidido em toda a vila quem seria o próximo chefe da nova geração. E Ray não estava pronto para assumir tal responsabilidade. Se pensasse bem, não passava de um miúdo, que não conhecia nada do mundo, a não ser o que os Anciãos lhe contavam. Então, decidido a conhecer o mundo e a tornar-se um beyblade melhor, o rapaz fez as malas com os poucos pertences que tinha e saiu da sua aldeia, deixando tudo o que conhecia para trás.

Porém, todas as decisões que tomamos têm consequências, e a decisão de Ray viria com a pior coisa que alguma vez lhe chamaram: _traidor_. Apesar de ter saído da sua aldeia com as melhores das intenções, os seus amigos de infância não quiseram perceber os seus motivos, limitando-se a colocar o seu lado da história à frente de tudo. No final das contas, tudo se tinha resolvido, mas o rapaz ainda não tinha conseguido esquecer a sensação de desespero e raiva ao ser chamado de traidor. Bem como ainda não tinha esquecido todos os sentimentos de quando ele, junto com os Bladebreakers, tinha sido brutalmente traído por Kai.

Agarrou na fotografia que estava em cima da sua mesinha-de-cabeceira e observou-a com cuidado sob a luz da lua. As caras sorridentes dos seus amigos preenchiam a fotografia e faziam-no sorrir. Tantas boas memórias apegadas àquela simples moldura… como é que podia simplesmente deixar tudo para trás? _Como?_

Sim, era isso mesmo. Mais uma vez estava prestes a abandonar a sua equipa e seguir os seus sonhos. Só que, desta vez, estava a abandonar os Bladebreakers e a voltar para os White Tigers, fazendo os seus companheiros passar pela dor da traição mais uma vez, só que desta vez por sua conta. Desde que o novo campeonato do mundo tinha sido anunciado, junto com o seu novo formato, que não conseguia pensar noutra coisa. Entre ser chamado novamente de traidor e tornar-se o melhor beyblader do mundo… a segunda opção pesava muito mais.

Podia ser egoísmo, podia ser orgulho, ou podia ser apenas teimosia e estupidez, mas Ray estava decidido a deixar a equipa com quem tinha lutado naqueles últimos dois anos para voltar a juntar-se aos seus amigos de infância. Depois de tudo o que tinha passado e aprendido, sentia que estava finalmente preparado para voltar à sua aldeia e tomar o seu lugar como líder dos White Tigers. Afinal de contas, era uma posição da qual não podia fugir para sempre. E, como sua primeira missão, venceria o campeonato do mundo junto dos seus amigos de infância. _Da sua equipa._

Embora ainda lhe custasse admitir, o rapaz já tinha tomado uma decisão e não iria voltar atrás. Na manhã seguinte conversaria com os Bladebreakers – _com Tyson_ – e deixaria bem claro as suas intenções. Sim, provavelmente seria novamente chamado de traidor pelo japonês. Sim, iria ser difícil virar as costas a dois anos únicos e inesquecíveis, mas não havia volta a dar.

Ray agora era o líder dos White Tigers e levaria consigo tudo o que tinha aprendido nas suas viagens, ensinando aos seus amigos o que significava fazer parte de uma equipa a sério. E o seu tempo com os Bladebreakers não passaria de memórias bem guardadas, das quais nunca se iria esquecer.

_Fim_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ E pronto, chegámos ao fim. _

_Como disse no início, não tenho o hábito de escrever com o Ray. Ele é o Bladebreaker que gosto menos, então foi mesmo muito difícil escrever esta mini one-shot sobre ele (a sério, prefiro o Kenny!). Espero que quem goste do personagem não se tenha ofendido em linha nenhuma, nem que o tenham achado demasiado OOC. A única coisa que tentei fazer enquanto escrevia esta mísera resposta ao desafio foi tentar explicar o que eu acho que mudou entre o Ray na primeira e na última temporada do anime._

_De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado. E não se esqueçam que a cada review que não deixam, um autor morre! Bye!~_


End file.
